


Morning on the Home Front

by Calliopes_Quill, flyingfoxtopus



Series: Sunrise Sunset [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Angst, Canon Divergence, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Fanart, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Mother Issues, Soldier!oc-Charachters, WW2, Wedding Fluff, cuteness, everyone gets to be happy, nurse!oc-Characters, shameless flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliopes_Quill/pseuds/Calliopes_Quill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingfoxtopus/pseuds/flyingfoxtopus
Summary: The war is finally over. Bucky and Dawn are more than ready to start their lives together. Unfortunately, not everyone in their lives is as supportive of the idea as their friends.Family is the people you choose, not just the people you are related to by blood, and your real family will support, defend, and protect you to the ends of the earth.For all of you looking for a little more of New Day. Happy endings are really happy beginnings, and everyone deserves one.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Sunrise Sunset [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801909
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. September 8th, 1945

** September 8th, 1945 **

The atmosphere in the front room of the Danilson house had started tense and things hadn’t improved since then. Jack and Ginny sat close together on the horsehair stuffed couch. Bucky was on the edge of his seat, in fact, Ginny had pushed him back into his seat twice already. Dawn had managed to pack most of her things in two suitcases, now resting by the door. The problem was her parents. Her mother really. Her father seemed content to sit and sip his tea. 

Her mother had made it clear in her letters that she didn’t approve of Dawn resigning her commission or returning to Europe for Captain America’s victory tour, and time didn’t seem to have softened her. “--Galavanting around Europe with a man you’re not married to. A Catholic mechanic’s son from _New York_ of all people. The questions I’ve had to answer at church. The whispers that have followed _your sister_.”

Dawn cut her off sharply. “He is a good man. He’s Captain America’s Sergent, not some two-bit gangster, and if you would listen to me for even one minute, you would hear that we are engaged. And it’s not like we were alone in Europe, we had chaperones the entire time. There’s nothing scandalous going on.”

But her mother wouldn’t listen. “I won’t approve. Don’t expect me to introduce you to the women's league.”

With great force of will, Dawn suppressed an eyeroll. Her mother and the league. Dawn wasn’t sure she would want to join if she was living in Calgary. It would just be another thing she couldn’t do ‘as well’ as her mother and sister could. Her mother never accepted that living to a different philosophy wasn’t automatically worse. “That won’t be an issue. Bucky has a job in New York. He bought us an apartment in Brooklyn.”

Dawn might as well have slapped her mother based on her reaction. She visibly recoiled, clutching at her chest. “ _My daughter?_ Live in an apartment?”

“Everyone lives in an apartment in New York, mother.” Dawn sighed in exasperation. It was a perfectly lovely space, and she would not let her mother insult it. _They had a breakfast nook._ “Mama I don’t… Why can’t you be happy for me? This was all you ever wanted for me.” A marriage to a good man, a secure life to start a family. She had been so sure her mother would love Bucky as much as she did. Had visions of family visits, her father and husband-to-be talking baseball as she and her mother looked on indulgently. Her future children playing in the yard with Willa’s. All evaporating into smoke before her eyes.

She glanced towards her father, hoping he might intercede on their behalf. He met her eyes, dark and full of sympathy. Then looked away. There would be no rescue from that corner. In the end, Dawn could leave. Her father would be left with the fallout.

He shifted, conscious that she was looking at him. “Your mother only wants what’s best for you.”

“I know that, papa.” She sighed. All her mother ever wanted was ‘what was best’. No matter how Dawn felt about it. “I do. But don’t you think I’m old enough now to decide that for myself? I’m not a child anymore. I’m a grown woman. I spent more than four years on the front — “

“And look what happened!” Her mother shouted, throwing her hand in the air hysterically. “If you’d listened to me and reported the error, you could have been safe in Montreal.”

Dawn blinked in shock. That wasn’t what had happened. That wasn’t what had happened at all. “You’re the one who urged me to go. You said it would be a disgrace if I backed out. I went because of _you!_ ”

Edith Danielson narrowed her eyes at her daughter. “Don’t you dare raise your voice at me, young lady!”

“Oh I most certainly do dare!” She had played this game before. She wasn’t playing it today. Whether she should have worn a jacket or taken a more difficult class in school was one thing. Her future with Bucky was another. Hydra couldn’t keep them apart. Edith Danielson wasn’t about to. “I spent four years living in a tent, terrified and completely out of my element, because you thought it would be embarrassing to the family if it ever got out that I informed the recruitment office that there had been a _clerical error_ in my enlistment paperwork. The only thing that kept me going these last two years, two years of absolute hell thank you for asking in literally any of your letters, I know it was hard to squeeze that concern in around keeping my up to date on how your neighbours are cheating on their rationing and badgering me about my romantic prospects. The only reason I didn’t curl into a ball and give up on everything was Bucky. No offence Ginny.”

“None taken.” Ginny said, keeping a hand firmly on Bucky's knee. She wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but she wasn't convinced it would make the situation better.

“That doesn't mean you need to marry him,” Edith protested. “You were alone and scared and lonely, and you needed a connection. I understand that need for companionship. You filled that space for each other, for a time. But that doesn’t make it love. People will understand in time. Come home, in a year or two, we’ll be able find you a nice banker, or maybe a lawyer.”

A banker? Or a lawyer? A nice respectable boring husband. The kind who would take her to nice parties, never want her to have her own opinion, and expect her to be waiting with a cocktail when he got home from work. She could have a bevy of screaming children and spend the rest of her life trying to stay too busy to realise exactly how unhappy she was. Or she could have the man she loved and a life worth living with her friends. “Bucky loves me and I love him. Maybe he’s not what you had picked out as my perfect match, but I know what I want, and what I want is Bucky and the life we are going to build together. I’d like your blessing. But I will survive without it.”

“You’ve always been an airheaded, disobedient, disrespectful, little brat.” Dawn’s mother hissed at her. “Why couldn’t you be more like Willa? She would never do this to me.”

“Okay. That’s enough.” Ginny cut in. Dawn was the sweetest most devoted friend that anyone could ask for. To say nothing of how intelligent she had proven herself to be time and time again. Ginny couldn’t even imagine her being disrespectful or disobedient. “Bucky, grab what’s important and get Dawn out of here.”

Bucky scooped Dawn into his arms. There was only one important thing here, and he was definitely getting her away from this place. “Someday, you are going to realize exactly how amazing your eldest daughter is, and when that day comes, I hope you write, because part of how amazing she is, is she will probably forgive you for this.” He kissed the top of her head. “I might not.”

Bucky stalked out of the house, holding Dawn close to his heart. No one talked to his Sunshine like that.

“I’ll get the bags then, shall I?” Jack said, grabbing Dawn’s suitcases.

“Lovely meeting you. Your daughter is a treasure.” Ginny's smile was razor sharp as she closed the door behind them. 

★

Bucky braced his hands in the open door of the car, putting himself firmly between his Sunshine and the unpleasantness that had just occurred. “She’s wrong, Sunshine. You’re brave, and strong, and one of the most amazingly loyal people I’ve ever met.”

Dawn leaned her head against Bucky’s side. “I love you.”

Ginny's eyes flashed wildly as she descended the stairs from the porch. She pursed her lips and tapped her toe thoughtfully as her husband loaded the suitcases into the trunk and Bucky tried to sooth a visibly upset Dawn. “Well. I think we could all use a nice calm cup of tea. Darling, why don’t you drive us over to the Palliser.”

“The Palliser. At 2:00 on a Tuesday.” Her husband’s eyebrows rose into his hair.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they’ll be able to squeeze us in.” Ginny got them all bundled into the car. She knew what her husband was thinking, and he was exactly right. She had a plan.

Bucky relinquished the wheel to Jack in favour of sitting in the back with Dawn pulled tight against him.

They made it almost halfway down the street when the tears started. Unable to hold them back any longer, Dawn buried her face in her hands as heartache and humiliation overwhelmed her. 

Bucky dragged her into his lap, holding her tighter. "I got you, Sunshine. Everything is going to be alright."

★

Ginny wiped Dawn's eyes with her own handkerchief and linked their arms. "Come on darling. Nothing like clotted cream to cheer you up." 

The hotel's lobby was bright and clean. A vast pillar filled space that dominated the ground floor of the block sized building. The parkay floor polished to a mirror shine. The chandelier's and gilded molding glittering even with only half of the lights illuminated. Huge vases graced carved oak tables spread throughout the space and surrounded by plush chairs, some occupied by well dressed people reading newspapers or answering letters. In happier times, the vases would be filled with flowers. Even empty they were a riot of colour. Deep blue carpet covered the twinned staircase. There was a reason these hotels had been nicknamed 'Railway Castles'.

Ginny led them confidently towards a grand arch. Azure drapes framed the arch, pulled back to reveal a dining room filled with white covered tables and surrounded by tall french windows. 

An elderly woman, with her hair in a neat chignon and a long string of pearls draped around her neck, moved gracefully across the smooth polished floor. The click of her heels stopped as she spotted the group of young people. Ginny wiggled her fingers at the other woman in greeting. A wide smile broke across her face and she changed her path to intercept Ginny and her friends.

“Look at you, my dear girl.” The matronly woman kissed Ginny on both cheeks. “I didn’t realize you were back from the front.”

“Just got in yesterday, and I’m still only in town for a couple of days. Jack has interviews in Vancouver and Montreal, then we have a wedding to attend in New York.” Ginny answered brightly.

“A wedding in New York? How glamorous. I want to hear all about it. I’m having tea with your Grandmother and Mrs. Graham. You must join us.”

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Labell. We'd love to." Ginny let Mrs. Labell start for the dining room first.

“Ginny," Dawn grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her back. This wasn't happening. "That is the head of the Calgary Women’s league.”

Ginny tucked Dawn's hand into the crook of her elbow. “And Mrs. Graham is vice president of the Alberta Women’s League, yes. They were in the same sorority as my grandmother and mother.”

They followed the matron through the crowded dining room. Dawn had gotten reasonably used to grand surroundings during their tour of Europe. She was still surprised to find a luxurious space like this in their prairie town.

Mrs. Labell led them to a table near the french windows. There were already two older women seated there, a silver haired matron and an imperious woman with dyed black hair and Ginny's cheekbones. “Look who I found wandering the lobby.”

The imperious woman stood when she saw them approaching, holding her hands out welcomingly. “Ginny! I didn't think I’d see you until dinner.”

“Hello Grandmama." Ginny kissed the woman on both cheeks. "We finished up early. I thought I would show our guests the best our city has to offer.”

“Did you indeed.” Genevera said thoughtfully then, “are you going to introduce us to your friends?”

“You’ve all met Jack. I’m pleased to introduce Dawn Danielson and Sergeant James Barnes. Dawn served with me during the war. My sister in arms if you will.” She smiled reassuringly at Dawn and Bucky, before moving on to introduce the ladies at the table. "Our hostess is Mrs. Labell, a dear family friend. Next to her is Mrs. Graham, whose reputation precedes her, and is completely deserved. And of course my grandmother, the estimable Genevera Sparks."

Mrs. Graham smiled and held a hand towards Dawn. “Miss Danielson. I believe I know your mother, she’s quite… Active… in our organisation.”

“Yes, my mother is devoted to the League.” Dawn said, shaking the offered hand. Sometimes it felt like her mother was more devoted to the League than to her own family.

"Now, now, don't stand on ceremony. Sit and help yourself to some nibbles." Mrs. Labell insisted warmly. “Jack, your letters have been the absolute hit of our luncheons, we must have you in to speak in person." She turned a wide smile to the other man at the table. "Sergeant Barnes. I do feel like I’ve seen you before somewhere.”

“Bucky, please." Bucky smiled and accepted a cup of tea from Mrs. Graham. "Maybe in the news reels? My unit got dragged into more than our fair share of those.”

“Oh? And what unit is that?” Mrs. Labell asked earnestly.

“The 107th. The American 107th, I should specify.” Bucky said. Everyone he had encountered in the States had recognized Captain America and the Howling Commandos unit right away. He wasn't sure if they would have the same notoriety here, Canada had their own hero's to venerate.

Mrs. Labell smacked his arm playfully. “I thought I detected a touch of an accent.”

Ginevera tapped the side of her teacup thoughtfully. “The 107th. Wasn’t that Captain America’s unit?”

“Yes, ma’am." Bucky smiled at her. There was a least some recognition. "Steve’s one of my best friends.”

Mrs. Graham clapped her hands excitedly. “Then that would make you _the Sergeant Barnes._ What brings a national hero like yourself to our out of the way little hamlet?”

Some of the tension in Dawn's chest eased at the genuine warmth and interest in the question. Her mother might not approve, but it looked like that was far from a universal sentiment. She slipped her hand into Bucky's, who squeezed affectionately before answering Mrs. Labell.

“I’d hardly call this a hamlet. As for why I’m here, it’s all this one’s fault." Bucky softly kissed Dawn's knuckles, right next to the engagement ring that looked so perfect on her hand. "She stole my heart and I couldn’t really go home without her.”

“Oh how perfectly romantic.” Mrs. Labell said dreamily. She turned a wide smile to Ginny and Jack. “That will be the wedding you have to attend then.”

“It is.” Ginny smiled over her tea. It would be perfectly romantic. Steve wouldn’t let it be anything else, and with Peggy and Rosie to help keep things running smoothly it would be next to impossible for it not to be.

“Can you tell us how you met?" Mrs. Graham leaned toward them fascinated. "Or is that classified? Working with Captain America and all.”

“I think we can probably share the broad strokes. It was before Steve joined us on the front. I went and got myself a _little bit_ shot, Sister Dawn here patched me up.” Bucky gazed at Dawn adoringly. He should have known right then that he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. “Haven’t had eyes for anyone else since.”

“He proposed and bought her an apartment as soon as he got her Stateside.” Jack said, offering a plate full of tea sandwiches to Ginny's grandmother.

“An apartment in New York. How metropolitan.” Ginevera raised her eyebrows, obviously impressed.

It took all Dawn’s self control to stop herself pushing away from the table and yelling ‘thank you!’ That was exactly what she had been trying to tell her mother. Living in an apartment in New York was what people _did_. It was a perfectly respectable way to live, and with Steve and Peggy in the next building and Bucky’s parents nearby, they were well on their way to a beautiful community to raise their children in.

“Brooklyn actually,” Bucky stroked his thumb over the back of Dawn’s hand tenderly. Despite recent parental disapproval, he still thought it was a beautiful home. He couldn’t wait to take her back to it. “A few streets over from my parents.”

“A newlywed’s apartment in Brooklyn. Simply perfect.” Mrs. Graham pressed a hand to her chest, overcome by the romance of it all. Her expression fell, switching from dreamy to distraught in a second. “Oh, but your poor mother. You’ll be a world away. How is she taking it?”

“How does any mother react when her daughter leaves home to marry?” Ginny answered smoothly. She made pointed eye contact with her grandmother.

Ginevera’s eyebrows rose again. “Well, we shall certainly remind her of the many ways modern technology has made the world smaller. With telephones and how fast letters travel these days, it’s hardly like being apart at all. And surely she must be comforted by what a fine loving match her daughter has made.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Ginny smiled and took a satisfied sip of her tea.

Conversation moved back to Ginny and Jack after that. The women were deeply and genuinely interested in Jack’s search for a professorship and Ginny’s reapplication to medical school.

There were goodbye hugs, kisses on everyone’s cheeks, along with assurances from all the young people that they would write.

Mrs. Graham pulled Dawn aside specifically, slipping her card into her hand. “Now dear, this is my card. You must write to me. And if you need a letter of recommendation for the Brooklyn branch of the League, I would be honoured to provide one. Hattie Richards is a dear friend and I’m sure she would be delighted to have you.”

Bucky blinked as they stepped into the afternoon sunlight. It was still blindingly bright out, and he was still a little dazed by what had just happened. “Did you just get Dawn’s mother kicked out of the Women's League?”

“No, of course not. That would be morally wrong.” Ginny said, slipping neatly into the passenger seat of the car. “I did however ensure that some of the most prominent members will spend the next six months gushing about what a lovely respectable boy her daughter married. If she messes that up and gets asked to leave, that is on her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 should be up on Sunday. Hope you enjoy the fluff.


	2. October 9th, 1945

“They really aren’t coming.” Dawn tapped the letter against the edge of the dressing table, chewing anxiously on her lip. Her mother hadn’t even written back herself. Willa was the one who had answered her letter informing her family when and where her wedding would be and asking them to consider coming. The letter back from her sister was affectionate, but also made it clear that Dawn’s family would not be joining her for her special day.

“No real loss.” Ginny snorted, pinning a flower crown into Dawn’s hair. Forgiveness was Dawn’s strong suit, not hers.

Dawn leaned back into Ginny, seeking reassurance. They disagreed, but she was still her mother, and Dawn had really thought she was doing something she would approve of this time. “All she ever wanted was for me to find someone respectable to marry.”

“Well there’s your problem,” Rosie said lounging on the bed with a cup of tea. “You found Bucky.”

“Bucky’s respectable!” Dawn objected. Her Bucky was as sweet and loyal as he was brilliant and talented. If he wasn't respectable, who was?

Ginny wrapped her arms around Dawn, resting her chin on her friend’s shoulder so they could look at each other in the mirror. “Bucky is a good man, and he is completely and unwaveringly in love with you, but he is a bit of dark horse, and more notorious than famous… and he's _American_.”

“Sorry sugar,” Rosie rolled off the bed and moved to hug Dawn around the shoulders herself. She didn’t look nearly as happy as she deserved to today. She wished she’d gone with them to collect Dawn’s things from Calgary. She would have given Mrs. Danielson a piece of her mind, shaking sweet Dawn’s confidence like that. “But The Howling Commandos already had a good boy in Steve. They needed a bad boy and your beau was the obvious choice.”

“What, because he’s handsome and charming and has a smile like a wicked angel?” Dawn asked, unable to stop her own lips curving up. Her boy looked like a rebel, but he was one of the best and kindest men she has ever met. All pussy cat, no claws, as long as you were good to the people he loved. If only her family had allowed themselves to know that. 

She sighed. She was still excited to marry Bucky today. Even if it wasn’t going to be the wedding she had pictured. “Who’s going to walk me down the aisle?”

“Steve will." Peggy answered instantly. "Or I’m sure Jack would be willing to.”

“Or, you’re an adult, you don’t need someone to give you away.” Ginny said double checking the flowers really were secure.

“How am I going to get by without you in New York?” Dawn hugged her best friends close, soaking in her comfort.

“Jack got the job at McGill, so we’re only a few hours away.” Ginny had meant to save the news for breakfast tomorrow, but Dawn could use a little pick-me-up right now. “We’ll visit so much you’ll be absolutely sick of us.”

Peggy and Rosie joined the hug, surrounding Dawn with love. She was surrounded by love, and they would make sure she knew it for the rest of her life.

A knock at the door made them all jump. They looked at each other in surprise. Peggy was even more surprised when she opened the door to find Mr. Barnes standing there. He was already dressed in his best suit, with a daisy in his buttonhole.

“Peggy, dear.” He kissed her cheek with paternal affection. “I heard we might need a last minute pinch hitter.” 

“I think you might be right on that front.” Peggy beamed and stepped aside to let him into the room. She hadn’t known Bucky’s father long, but she already knew you couldn’t ask for a kinder or more welcoming man. It made sense that he was the father figure in Steve and Bucky’s life. He had obviously raised both boys to be generous and open hearted.

Mr. Barnes sank to his knees next to Dawn's stool. Carefully straightening the sleeves of his best suit. “My darling Dawn. In a few hours you’re going to be my daughter. Let me jump the gun a little and welcome you into this family. Let me escort you down the aisle.”

The leaden weight in Dawn's chest lightened. “Really?”

George folded her hands between his. “It would be my honour.”

Dawn threw her arms around his neck. Her parents and sister may have abandoned her, but she had her friends and a whole new family who loved her unconditionally.

★

Bucky paced the small room off the chapel anxiously. Just over an hour now and he would be married to his Sunshine. So much could go wrong in an hour. Nothing in the world would keep him from her, but he had no idea what was going through Dawn’s head right now. Whose stupid idea was it for a bride and groom to not see each other on the wedding day? He wanted to see her. Talk to her. Make sure she still shared his confidence in their future. “Her parents don’t approve. What if she starts thinking they have a point?”

Steve leaned back in his chair, ready to trip Bucky if he made a break for the door. “She’s crazy about you, Buck. She’ll be here.”

Bucky dropped into an empty chair and put his head between his knees. “Or she’ll send Ginny to break it to me less than gently.”

Steve nodded sagely. If there was any news that needed breaking, Ginny would be direct about it. “She’s definitely a ‘one between the eyes’ kind matron of honour.”

Bucky lurched back to his feet. It wasn't just Dawn getting cold feet. It was Dawn losing confidence in herself that had him worried. He'd been with her the last time she'd opened a letter from her mother. It had shaken his Sunshine to the core and left her a jumpy mess for hours afterwards. “I should go check on her.”

“Sure,” Steve said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Just remember to duck when the door opens. Ginny’s got pretty good aim with that shoe.”

Bucky opened and closed his hands. Steve made it sound like he was being irrational. He just wanted to make sure today was perfect for Dawn. She deserved for today to be perfect. And Steve could stop raising his eyebrow like that. Bucky wasn’t freaking out because he was nervous. He was rationally and justifiably worried about how his girl was holding up on an emotionally charged day. He’d been waiting for this for the better part of two years. He didn’t know what he would do if it fell apart now.

Jack pushed through the door from the chapel. “Afternoon gentlemen. Great day for it.”

Bucky’s knees buckled and he grabbed Steve’s shoulder to stop himself collapsing. “Oh God. They sent you because they thought it would be easier on me coming from you.”

Jack looked between the anxious Bucky and his watch. “We’re six minutes early, and you’re already freaking out this much?”

Steve checked his own watch. He had six and a half minutes to the hour. “You are early.”

“Peggy runs a tight ship." Jack reached over to strengthen Bucky's tie. Poor guy looked like you could knock him over with a feather. "She had a clipboard.”

Steve's expression softened to one of gooey affection. “Love that woman with a clipboard.”

“No one needs the insight into your bedroom life, Rogers.” Jack pulled a comb out of his pocket and shoved Bucky into a chair so he could fix his dishevelled hair. Jack's wife had given him specific instructions to make sure Bucky didn't come out looking anything less than his best.

★

George Barnes stopped outside the chapel. Squeezing his soon to be daughter in law's arm. "Ready, ducky?"

Dawn smoothed the lace peplum of her wedding dress. All her spare time since Bucky had asked her had been spent making the dress. She hoped he would like it. The lace she had bought with Rebecca and a second parachute that Peggy had squirreled away had come together well. Her dress was shorter and fuller than Peggy’s, spreading out from her hips and fluttering around her calves. The puffed lace sleeves offset the hidden sweetheart neckline. The dress went perfectly with the wildflower bouquet Steve had dropped off in the morning.

Dawn felt her breath catch as she stepped into the chapel. It was a small space, just off the main sanctuary in Saint Patrick's Cathedral. She'd been a little worried that small as it was they wouldn't be able to fill it. Instead the space was packed. Not with people although there were more of those than she had expected, all their friends, Bucky's family, friends of Steve and Bucky's from when they were growing up. It was the flowers that took her breath away —armful upon armful of wild flowers, woven into garlands and tumbling out of vases all the way up the aisle to two huge explosions of blooms on either side of the altar where they would say their vows. And standing proudly at the end of the aisle, beaming at her brighter than the sunshine he always named her, _her Bucky_. The man she would spend the rest of her life with.

It took all her self control to stop herself sprinting the length of the chapel and throwing herself into his arms. She squeezed her soon-to-be father-in-law's arm a little tighter and he patted her hand foundly. 

Bucky’s smile seemed to grow wider as Dawn grew closer. Dawn knew that her heart beat louder with every step she took. 

“Hi.” Dawn whispered as she finally reached him.

Bucky's heart beat in his throat as he took her hand from his father. She was even more beautiful than he had thought she would be. Nothing made his stomach flip quite like his Sunshine smiling unreservedly at him. “You’re here.”

Dawn slipped her other hand around his bicep and squeezed, cuddling in close against his side as they approached the last few steps to the altar. “Where else would I be?”

Nothing could have made Bucky let go of Dawn’s hand for the next hour. Not her mother. Not Hydra. Not the end of the world as they knew it. He finally got to give her the happily ever after that she deserved, and he would be damned if anything was going to stop him at this point.

It felt like a lifetime before the priest finally gave him permission to kiss his bride. Bucky cupped her face, resisting the urge to crush his lips to hers with abandon. Instead he kissed her tenderly, pouring love and his hopes for their future into the press of lips but not letting it get out of hand. "Love you, sunshine.”

★

In contrast to the relaxed, effortlessly elegant, wedding breakfast Steve and Peggy had hosted in England, Mr. and Mrs. Barnes insisted on throwing a block party for their newlyweds. Dawn had been sceptical. Now that she saw the turn out, she understood. Steve and Bucky were Brooklyn’s beloved sons. Heroes of the war returned home at last. Everyone wanted to celebrate. Celebrate not just Bucky’s wedding, but Steve’s marriage to Peggy, and the fact the interminable war was over at last. Dawn was overwhelmed by the joy and excitement of the night. The simple welcome for the new couple had naturally evolved into an exuberant fete. The band played with more than the average share of spirit and vigour. The members rotating out when they needed breaks so the music never stopped. Bucky tried to claim her for at least half the dances, but he was in high demand as a partner himself. She ended up shrieking with laughter as what felt like every man in the burrow hurled her around the dancefloor set up in the middle of the street.

She was completely breathless when Winnifred Barnes rescued her and insisted she join some of the older women for a cup of punch and some light gossip about the neighbourhood she was joining.

It took Bucky almost two hours to satisfy all his waiting dance partners. Most of them were his sister’s friends, a couple of them were girls he’d stepped out with before the war. Their dancing skill varied wildly. The only constant as far as Bucky was concerned was none of them were his Sunshine. He followed the sound of her laugh to find her in the mess of the party. She looked so at home. His wife, smiling and laughing with his mother, there was only one place he’d rather see her tonight. If only everyone would let them sneak away. 

Bucky bent almost in half to wrap his arms around Dawn’s shoulders where she sat in her chair. "Ma, I know you love her, and I'm glad, I really am. But can I please take my wife home for the night? You can have her back tomorrow."

"This unmannered brat,” Winnifred reached over to pat her son’s cheek affectionately, rolling her eyes indulgently at Dawn as she did. “Seriously who raised him? It can't have been me. I made sure I taught my children how to behave in company."

"You sure did mama B." Steve teased from the other side of the table, where he’d been catching up with his old neighbour. Which led to Bucky punching him in the shoulder, which led to a scuffle during which Bucky somehow got Steve in a headlock.

"I swear I don't know either of them.” Winnifred shook her head, and turned her attention fully to Dawn. Maternal pride transformed into maternal concern as she did. “Do you have any questions about how any of it works dear? I know it can be scary the first time."

"No I--" Dawn turned beet red all the way to the roots of her hair. She couldn't say that it wouldn't exactly be her first time, and that she wasn't scared because she knew how gentle Bucky would be with her. "Peggy and Ginny told me everything. There are benefits to being the last one to get married."

“Well then.” Winnifred patted Dawn’s hand affectionately. “Try to have fun, dear. We’ll see you both for breakfast…” She looked over at her son who had extracted himself from his tussle and was back to beaming at his wife. “A late breakfast.”

★

Dawn giggled and clung to Bucky's arm as they finally made it to their apartment building. After a month of living with Bucky's parents, the idea that she was finally going home with Bucky, that they could finally be alone together as much as they wanted, was surreal. They were safe, and they were married, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together.

Before she could do more than reach for the door handle, Bucky swept her off her feet. "Bad luck for you to walk across that tonight, Sunshine." He kissed her temple. "Grab the door for me, would ya?"

Dawn pressed her face into Bucky’s neck, even as she reached back out and opened the door to their home.

Bucky kicked the door closed behind them, swirling them around in their entrance hall. _Their_ entrance hall, because they were finally married. He had spent the last month living here alone trying to get everything ready for her. Eating meals either at his parents or with Steve and Peggy next door. Everything was freshly painted, new curtains covered the windows, there was a new table in the dining nook, and Bucky’s favourite part, a big new bed that filled the master bedroom.

The kind of perfectly fluffy, big, warm, bed he’d always thought his Sunshine belonged in. Through sheer force of will, Bucky had kept her out of this room since the bed’s delivery last week. He’d wanted their first time in this bed to be done the right way, not a frantic afternoon delight. Although they had spent an indecent amount of time kissing on the couch the day _that_ had arrived. 

Dawn squealed as Bucky tossed her into the centre of the bed. She bounced twice, her skirts flying up and pooling around her thighs. She reached her arms up. Silently imploring her husband to join her. _My Husband_.

Bucky clambered on top of her, bracing his elbows on either side of her head. "Well Sunshine. We made it all the way to happily ever after. What do you want to do now?"

"Help me out of this dress. Get yourself out of that suit.” Dawn tugged ineffectually at his shirt tales, she had absolutely no leverage from this angle. “Then wake up next to me, with no one expecting us to be anywhere but in each other's arms."

Bucky nodded thoughtfully, his brows slowly knitting together in concern. "You were planning to sleep tonight?"

"Bucky!" Dawn aimed for exasperated, but it came out as laughing amusement. She shoved him off her, but he just scooped an arm around her waist as he rolled and dragged her on top of him instead.

★

In the end they did they did get at least at little sleep. Some time around three in the morning, Dawn drifted off between one kiss and another. Bucky chuckled and settled down in the bed, his wife’s head pillowed on his chest, exactly where it had rested so many nights when he was in hospital.

★

Bucky woke up to light trickling through a gap in the curtains. The alarm clock on his bedside table told him it was barely seven in the morning. He felt perfectly rested. Better than he did after a full eight hours without his Sunshine with him. He rolled over looking for Dawn, and found their bed disappointedly empty. 

He stretched luxuriously, the sheets bunching up around his waist. She might not be in bed, but he could hear sounds of life from outside in the other rooms of their apartment. He regretted agreeing to his mother’s plan of everyone going over there for breakfast now. He would rather spend the day lounging around in various states of undress with his Sunshine. Sip coffee with her in his lap. Read the morning paper in bed together. Sit her on the table and kiss her silly instead of lunch. There were a hundred things he wanted to do with her now that they were married, and nowhere near enough time to get through them all before he had to report to work next monday.

He pulled on a pair of boxers before going in search of Dawn. Even with family breakfast today and work looming on the horizon, there was still time to at least make a start on his list.

Dawn moved easily around the kitchen, Bucky’s shirt tales brushing against the tops of her thighs as she cooked. They were supposed to be meeting Bucky’s parents and sister for breakfast at ten, but after all the _exercise_ they had gotten last night, she could use a little snack and she suspected Bucky would be ravenous. She poked at the scrambled eggs on the stove top, waiting for the toast she had on to pop up and humming to herself.

Bucky leaned against the kitchen door frame. His wife, wearing his shirt, and cooking in their kitchen. _This_ was heaven. He started singing softly along with her humming.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed. There is another something in this series coming, not quite sure when. There are still some kinks to work out. But look out for it. ♥️s to you all.


End file.
